turkeygamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Escapists
The Escapists 'is a puzzle role-playing game developed by Mouldy Toof Studios and published by Team17 Digital Ltd. on August 20, 2014. It has been released on Microsoft Windows, Xbox One and the PlayStation 4. The game makes the player assume the role of a prison inmate, whose goal is to collect supplies and escape from the prison they are inside. There are a total of six main prisons, each getting a harder difficulty as you go. Several obstacles like guards, fences, walls, water, jeeps, minefields, cameras, contraband detectors, vents and rooftops are included. Gameplay The player assumes the role of an inmate, who has been put inside a prison with other inmates and guards. Their goal is to collect materials and supplies from other inmates in order to escape the prison. Several escaping techniques include digging underground tunnels, cutting through fences and grappling over walls. You can craft new items using materials you have collected, however it doesn't say the recipes, so view the Escapists Wiki to find out the recipes. There are a total of six main prisons in the game, which get harder to escape as you progress. You must follow a daily routine in every prison, which you must follow to stop guards getting mad at you. You can raise your strength, speed and intellect to help you, you have to do a certain job in the prison (which you lose if you fail to meet the job quota), which range to being either a janitor, gardener, tailor, kitchen worker, delivery unloader, librarian, mailman, laundry worker, woodworker and metalworker. Each job contains useful items to help you e.g. metal, food and timber. There are also two bonus prisons and three DLC prisons. If you own the PC version, you can use the Steam Workshop to create and publish your own prisons for others to escape. Prisons Main Prisons *'Center Perks '(Very Easy) - A small low-security prison in the middle of a meadow. *'Stalag Flucht '(Easy) - A small frosty camp in the middle of a snowy valley. *'Shankton State Pen '(Moderate) - A large average prison, similar to regular prisons. *'Jungle Compound '(Moderate) - A prison camp in the middle of a large jungle. Jeeps patrol the area. *'San Pancho '(Hard) - A large outside prison in the middle of a desert. Inmate's opinions are low and guards only patrol outside. *'HMP Irongate '(Very Hard) - A giant max-security prison that is set on a small island. You need a makeshift raft to sail away. Bonus Prisons *'Fort Bamford *'Camp Epsilion' DLC Prisons *'Flursht Peak Correctional Facility' *'Alcatraz' *'Escape Team' Spin-off A spin-off of the Escapists was released on the 2 September 2015 entitled 'The Escapists: The Walking Dead'. This game is an Escapists version of the series The Walking Dead. In this game you play as Rick Grimes in a zombie apocalypse. The game doesn't involve escaping prisons, but instead you must kill lots of zombies. You can craft weapons and supplies, give you friends weapons and can complete missions in different parts of the Walking Dead universe. Category:Puzzle games Category:Role-playing games